Im With You
by emolicious1212
Summary: This is gonna be a series of one-shots of Eli and his little sister Emily and how she goes through her problems while growing up. Better than it sounds!
1. Dealing with a Bully: Age 8

**Hey :) This is gonna be a series of one-shots. And for once its not Eclare… But Eli and his sister! Her name is gonna be Emily. This is gonna be about the problems she faces while growing up and how Eli's there for her. I'll be posting a new chapter for Why Me today after this soooo yea. LETS READ!**

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Eli where's your sister? She usually comes home before you."

Cece said while walking into the living room where her oldest child was.

"I don't know. Maybe she's out with a friend."

Cece nodded, but still looked concerned and walked away. Eli was so occupied with his homework that he didn't hear the door open and close.

"Emily sweety, is that you?"

Eli finally looked up from his homework and walked to where the front door was. He picked up his pace when he heard Cece scream.

"What on earth happened to you?"

Eli finally took a good look at his younger sister. She had a black eye, bloody lip, and a bloody nose.

"I fell."

She sat down on the couch, probably not able to stand any longer.

"The truth Emily Thomas Goldsworthy."

Emily sighed.

"Fine… I got beat up."

Cece gasped and ran to the kitchen to get the first aids kit.

Eli looked at his little sister in shock, anger, and sorrow knowing he wasn't there to help her. He gently picked up his hand and touched her cheek.

"Why?"

So many questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't push.

"Yesterday I told them I could beat their asses if they ever messed with me again. They pushed me against lockers and started touching me so I lost it. So I told them to meet me at the back of the Dot today. And you can probably figure out the rest."

Eli was beyond furious. Knowing some dirty asshole touched his sister. He wanted to kill someone.

"Who?"

She hesitated, but answered his question.

"Mike and his dumbass gang."

Eli's eyes widened in anger.

"What the fuck is their problem?"

She just shook her head. By the time their conversation was done, Cece came back in the room with the first aid kit.

"Those bastards aren't getting away with this!"

_**~Next Day after school (Eli's POV)~**_

"Emily! Wait up!"

Emily stopped and turned around as I ran to her.

"Let me walk you home."

"Eli I don't need a bodyguard. I can take their asses. They just got me off guard."

"Suuuuure."

Why was she so hard headed?

"I didn't know they were gonna jump me! I would've taken crack head and his little bitches."

I just stood quiet. She wasn't gonna listen to me anyway.

As we were walking down the street, a whole bunch of guys just surrounded us.

"Hey little girl."

I obviously knew this was Mike and his little "gang"

"Hey there bitches. Want another fight?"

"I don't know. Do you want to get your ass kicked again?"

"Hm I don't know, I don't think I want to waste my precious time on you worthless piece of craps."

"Then its on little bitch."

Everything happened so fast. Emily ran up to Mike and punched him so hard, he hit the ground. Then two other guys just jumped on her and pulled her down. She looked helpless. I needed to help. I wasn't gonna let ugly bitches touch my fragile sister.

"Not so tough now!"

He started kicking her and that's when I lost it. I tackled him to the ground.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you."

I walked over to Emily and gently picked her up. I carried her the whole way home.

"Eli I don't need help. I can walk."

I just rolled my eyes and continued to carry her. Once we got home, I surprisingly avoided my parents and carried Emily to my room.

"You okay?"

I gently put her small body on my bed.

"I didn't need your saving."

I looked down at her surprised.

"A simple thank you would've been nice. Or just a kiss on the cheek."

She just glared at me.

"Now they're gonna think I need my brother all the time for saving."

"Dude, I just saved your ass from being kicked. What did I do wrong?"

"You just… Ugh! The only way to deal with a bully is to keep them scared. I learned that from you. And now you're doing the complete opposite."

I sighed. She's so slow.

"Yea I know. But its only okay if you can handle the situation. But when its out of control, big brother needs to kick some ass and protect their loved one."

Her glare softened.

"I had the whole thing under control."

I smirked.

"I love you too."

I said as kissing her forehead.

**There goes your first chapter. Review and tell me if I should continue. I want like 5 reviews! :D Bye bye!**


	2. Drunk: Age 12

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! :) Another chapter of Why Me after this! It may take time cuz I still have to write it. And if Its not posted in the next hour, that means I'll post it tonight. Okie on to reading!**

_**Eli's POV**_

_RING RING RING RING RING_

"_Hey bitches! Obviously I cant answer the phone cuz I have a life, but leave a message if you're smart enough and I'll probably call back IF I like you!"_

"Answer the phone Em!"

I sighed as I threw my phone across the room. Where the hell is she? Its 1a.m. and she's still not home! So many thoughts were haunting my head as I sat on my bed. Is she okay? Is she safe? Is she with the guys? What was I supposed to do? Our parents aren't gonna be home till tomorrow. As I was thinking, I heard the front door slam shut. Was that Emily? Then I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Emily is that you!"

The footsteps stopped, and then I heard a huge bump as if someone fell. Then they laughed. My eyes widened as I ran to my door and opened it. There I found, Emily on the floor, laughing.

"Oops. IM SUCH A CLUTZ!"

I bent down next to her, and that's when I smelled the beer in her breath.

"Em, have you been drinking?"

She laughed.

"I- I only had a- a whole pack."

Oh. God. I gently picked her up and placed her on my bed.

"Mind telling me why you were drinking?"

She just laughed again.

"You're such a worrywart. I was just having f- OOOOOOH YOU'RE SO PRETTY!"

I couldn't help but smirk. She has lost it.

"Thanks but you can drool over me later, weren't you with your friends?"

"Hehe yup. But we got bored and started to- to PARTAY!"

I shook my head.

"And they didn't stop you when you had a little too much?"

"Nope. Us bitches were having… FUN!"

"Okaaaaay, you need to sleep. I'll yell at you tomorrow. Now go to your bed."

Too late, she was already rapped up in my blankets like a baby. I sighed.

"Fine, you can sleep here."

I tucked her in a little bit more and got comfortable myself and closed my eyes. As I was so close to sleep, I felt the bed move. Then I felt something warm close to me and tucked in under my neck.

"Eli, am I in trouble?"

I looked down at her and patted her arm.

"Oh yes you are. BIG trouble."

Then sleep took over me.

_**~Morning (Eli's POV)~**_

I woke up to an empty space next to me. I sat up as I remembered what happened last night. Then I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard puking in my bathroom.

"Emily."

I got up and walked to the source of the noise. I found Emily bent down next to the toilet, her head in it.

"Ugh, stupid headach."

I laughed and sat down next to her, and just to be nice, I gathered her hair out of her face.

"Should've never gotten wasted."

"Shut up."

"Why were you drinking?"

"Cuz I wanted to just chill, ya know? Just clear my mind."

I sighed.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson. No more drinking."

She laughed.

"Yes Eli, I'll never drink in my life, even when im 30."

I smirked.

"But um- do we have anything for headachs? Cuz my head is KILLING me!"

"I love you pain in the ass."

I said while hugging her.

**Review please! I know its short and this chapter sucks. But can I at least get 5 reviews for trying? :) Bye my love's.**


	3. Stabbed: Age 15

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And sorry about confusing you with the age thingy! :) I'll be posting two chapters for both stories tonight! Or maybe three. Im too lazy to explain why lol. Okay so im gonna write the ages with the titles. They're not gonna be in order like age 13, then 14, then 15. No they're gonna be mixed up. So yay read!**

_**Emily's POV**_

I don't know how this happened. I was walking home alone, then my ex Josh just started bothering me, then we argued, then we started fighting. Like fist fighting.

He pulled me by my hair and slammed me against a brick wall from the back of a building. I usually take this shortcut because it's a faster way to get home. But today was a mistake.

"Just come back to me babe. Everything will be perfect if we're together. Why'd we even break up? We loved each other didn't we?"

His lips were dangerously close to mine.

"Well remember your obsession with other sluts? Yea well that might've caused a problem. And no, I did love you but now you're nothing to me!"

"Cant we just try again?"

I put on my thinking face.

"Hmmm let me think… No."

He growled and punched me. This asshole wants his ass to get kicked. I practically tackled him to the ground and started punching, kicking, biting, and anything to defend myself.

"You bitch!"

He pushed me off of him and I hit my head against the wall, _hard._

"You need to be taught a lesson."

He reached for something in his jeans, and pulled out a knife.

"I tried to be nice, but you ruined it. Like always. You always ruin things. Even if it's the easier way in life. Well say goodbye to life."

He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the wall. That's when everything hit me…

_He was gonna stab me._

At that moment, I started thinking about life. About Cece, Bullfrog, my brother, but bestfriend Eli.

"Say bye bye bitch."

He then lunged the knife at me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain.

"AHH!"

The pain was so painful that I had to scream. Josh stared at me like he didn't believe what he had just done. Then he ran, like a pussy. Tears streamed down my face. I needed Eli.

_**Eli's POV**_

"Eli, can you go see if your sister is on her way? She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago."

I laughed at my mom's worry but nodded.

"Sure."

I got up from my seat on the couch and grabbed my jacket. I didn't need Morty since it was a nice night and the walk wasn't much. I exited the house and started looking around the block. She should've been walking through here.

"Em, where are you?"

When I gave up searching the block, I decided to look through the alley with the shortcut that she always takes. While I was walking down it, I saw a small body rapped up in a ball on the floor. They were crying too.

"Hello, are you okay?"

I tried to talk to them, but they just kept crying. As I was getting closer, I noticed the familiar chocolate brown hair.

_Emily_

I ran to her body.

"Emily? Emily whats wrong? What happened?"

She looked up at me.

"He- he- he wanted to get back together with me. I said no. And- and he- he… I screamed and he r-ran."

I tried to understand, but I couldn't.

"He did what? Did he hurt you?"

She slowly unrapped herself from her ball shaped form and showed me her wound.

"Oh god."

I examined the damage. The knife that caused this was still in her. I had no choice but to pull it out.

"Okay Em, im gonna pull this out. Its gonna hurt, badly. But please, hold my hand. Squeeze it as hard as you can. You can punch me later for this."

She slowly nodded and sucked in a breath. I grabbed onto the knife and laced my fingers with her's.

"Ready?"

She nodded and whimpered. I quickly, but gently pulled it out. She screamed and squeezed the life out of my hand.

"Okay, okay its over."

I pulled her in my lap and rubbed her temple as I pulled out my phone.

"911? My sister has been stabbed. She's bleeding a lot. We're at Chambers Street. Come quickly please."

I hung up and pressed my hand firmly on the wound.

"It- it hurts Eli. Really, really bad."

She started to softly cry.

"Shh, shh. I know. I know. It'll be over soon."

She looked up at me.

"Promise?"

I smiled.

"Promise."

_**Emily's POV**_

I woke up in a white room, on a white bed. Where the hell was I? The hospital? All I remember was pain, and Eli comforting me. I looked around and saw Eli and my parents sleeping in chairs. Eli was the first to wake up, of course. Its like he always knows when I need him.

"Morning sleepyhead, feeling better?"

I smiled at him.

"Yea… Did I like, die?"

He laughed.

"No silly. You just got 4 stitches."

I sighed in relief.

"Are you mad at me?"

He looked shocked.

"No, im just mad at whoever did this. Which waaas?"

"Josh, he wanted me back but I said no. So he kinda, freaked."

"That basterd… He's a dead man."

I weakly grabbed his hand.

"Its over, you promised. I don't want anymore problems. I don't think I can take it."

"Ugh fine. But I still need to get him back."

"No remember what you told me, revenge is bad. I try so hard to listen to that. Now you need to try too."

He sighed but smiled.

"Okay I'll try."

He frowned and touched my cheek.

"You have no idea how horrible I felt when I found you. If you died, I don't know if I'd be able to live. I love you too much to lose you. You're my bestfriend dude."

I smiled up at him.

"I feel the same about you. That's why, no revenge."

He laughed and nodded.

After that moment, I couldn't help but think…

_I am so lucky to have a big brother like him._

**Okay there's your chapter! :D Hope you liked it. Review please! Im not gonna tell you how much I want cuz you already know lol. Bye bye.**


	4. Young Love: Age 13

**Hello again! :D Nothing to say so just read lol.**

_**Eli's POV**_

I was reading my comic book when Emily walked into the living room, looking in pain.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

She slowly sat down next to me.

"Nothing. Just a bit sore."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I waaaaas… Um… I was.. running? Yea running!"

She smirked in satisfaction.

"The truth Em."

"That is the truth! Now enough about me, what about that date with Caroline last night?"

"Clare."

She will never get her name right.

"Oh yea! Oops…"

"And the date went well."

"Aaaaand by well you mean?"

"There wasn't any sex if that's what you're talking about, she has a purity ring."

"Damn, sucks for you. Guess you have to pleasure yourself."

My eyes widened.

"Ew gross!"

I threw a pillow at her and she left the room laughing. She never fails to gross me out.

_**Adam's POV**_

"Dude, where's your sister?"

Me and Eli were at his house, playing video games.

"I don't know, probably in her room."

Eli doesn't know this but I have a little crush on Emily. She's cute and different. And she's in my grade too. But she probably has a boyfriend and she's Eli's little sister.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. _Shit._"

I turned my attention to the staircase and saw Emily slowly making her way to me and Eli.

"Hey boys."

She slowly sat down between us.

"Are you still sore from "running"?"

"Yea… Hurts like a bitch."

Her phone ringing caught all our attention. She answered it after checking who it was.

"Hey Luke. Im mad at you. Dude, you didn't tell me it was gonna hurt this much!"

Me and Eli paused the game and listened like the nosy boys we are.

"Well, you did keep that sexy promise."

My eyes widened. It was like a light bulb lit up in my brain. Eli seemed to catch on too cuz he snatched the phone from her hands, and hung up on the person.

"I- I should get going."

I quickly gathered my stuff and walked out the door.

_**Eli's POV**_

Hell's no.

"You SLEPT with him?"

She looked nervously around.

"Why the hell would you do something so, so… _Stupid?"_

"Cuz I wanted to!"

He shook his head.

"So young? You're only thirteen!"

"Yea! We love eachother!"

Please tell me she's joking…

"That's- that's… You're such a…"

"Such a what?"

I regret what I say.

"_Slut."_

_**Emily's POV**_

Tears formed in my eyes.

"Thanks a lot."

"Em, no! I didn't mean that!"

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. How could he call me that? I buried my face in my pillow and cried my eyes out. Eli is the only person that understands me. But now, he's judging me just like everyone else.

_Knock Knock_

I ignored it and buried my face deeper in the blue pillow now soaked with tears. The door to my room suddenly opened. I didn't look up. I felt a pair of strong arms grab me and pick me up. He sat me in his lap and hugged me.

"Im sorry Em. I was just angry. I didn't mean what I said. You know that."

I shook my head.

"Its okay. You're right. If you're gonna disown me as your sister, that's okay too."

He laughed softly.

"Im not gonna disown you. I love you crazy."

I smiled softly but it vanished.

"But I am a slut."

He shook his head.

"No, you're just my curious baby sister growing up."

"Soooo, you're not mad?"

"Just a little. To know what the dirty things my sister has done… It angers me. But you're forgiven."

I snuggled into him.

"Thanks Eli."

"For what?"

I looked up at him.

"For being the best brother you are."

**Review please! I'll post two chapters for Why Me tomorrow. Im tired now. Sorry :( Bye bye!**


End file.
